


Location, Location, Location

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose shouted to any deity that would hear her, thanking him/her/it for locating their flat so conveniently close to work.





	Location, Location, Location

**Author's Note:**

> repost

Rose shouted to any deity that would hear her, thanking him/her/it for locating their flat so conveniently close to work. Not only was the commute quick, but it afforded her time to meet her husband on their lunch break. Today, he was craving more to eat than a simple sandwich.

With a wet smack of his lips, John lifted his head from between her thighs. “A bit of a hush, love. Wouldn’t want to alarm the neighbors.”

“Oh,  _ so _ don’t care about the neighbors.”

She grabbed his ears and steered him back to her wet sex, sighing in pleasure as he resumed a tortuous pattern of licks and sucks. Eager to please, he thrust his tongue into her swollen channel but pulled away before she could fully enjoy the sensation.

“You know, the kitchen island is the perfect height for this.” He effortlessly eased two fingers in and pumped as he talked. “And my leather jacket is better on my knees than the carpet in the bedroom.”

Rose moaned louder when he slid a third finger in and wiggled around in delight on the cool granite. “Well, you know what they say: location, location, loca—!”

Her words were cut off with a squeal as John hit a particularly sensitive spot. Her toes tingled as the tension in her body pulled tighter, begging to be released. Sensing she was nearing the precipice, John lowered his head to lap at her folds and quickened the rhythmic push-pull of his hand. Every nerve in her body sizzled and, with one final circle of his tongue around her clit, Rose burst into flames, crying out as she contracted powerfully around his fingers.

John stopped as she became too sensitive and nipped playfully on her inner thigh before he helped her sit up. With a dazed smile, Rose fell into his arms, thudding her head against his sternum.

“Good?” John chuckled, peppering her bare shoulder with tender kisses.

“Exceedingly.”

Rose lifted her arms over her head, stretching and arching her back until her breasts pressed against his ribs. Catching him following the movement, she slid off the counter with a smirk. She pushed against his chest until he collided with the opposite counter and sunk to her knees in front of him.

“Now then,” John groaned as she unzipped his trousers, gliding along his erection the entire way, “let’s see how good the leather is on _my_ knees.”

 


End file.
